El Jardinero Fiel
by Kirara26
Summary: Una historia posible dentro del mundo de RK. One Shot.


Hola! Hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos, no?

Con motivo de un concurso de fanfiction por un evento de Argentina escribí este fic. El tema es que tiene una cantidad limitada de palabras y bueno... me pasé. Como no puedo recortarlos sin que pierda sentido, prefiero escribir un short fic nuevo que desformar este que quedó bastante aceptable.

Como siempre, críticas y comentarios son más que bienvenidos!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertece. Es una historia original de Nobuhiro Watsuki que es un genio que solo uso por fines recreativos.

* * *

El Jardinero Fiel

El Akabeko estaba hasta el techo de gente. Lo que significa que estaba con su ocupación habitual, que consistía en gente de Tokyo deseosa de probar las delicias que Tae tenía para ofrecer.

Delicias que Kaoru ni por asomo podía reproducir, por eso mismo estaba en la cocina, tratando de aprender como volverse una cocinera al menos decente. Como Kenshin iba y venía con distintas misiones y ya no cocinaba para ella como era habitual, tenía que volver a comer su comida horripilante. Y volver a aguantar los comentarios de Yahiko (aunque como punto positivo aseguraba que realice ejercicios aeróbicos todos los días corriéndolo por el patio del dojo).

Entonces, tenemos a Kaoru en la cocina, tratando de memorizar y retener todos los pasos que hacen de un plato sencillo una delicia. Lo bueno es que como Tae la adoraba pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla envenenar a su clientela, Kaoru miraba, memorizaba y probaba como para aprender, pero no practicaba como para asquear a sus necesarios clientes.

De todas formas, el pobre cocinero de turno estaba un poco agobiado de todas las preguntas de la joven y empezó a tener un dolor de cabeza que iba in crescendo. Tae notó esto y mandó a Tsubame a llamar a un cliente que fue al restaurant en un par de ocasiones y vendía medicamentos. Estaba siendo alojado en un monasterio cercano y era nuevo en el lugar.

El tipo era altísimo y usaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, que dejaba entrever el pelo negro grisáceo que tenía. Usaba lentes (al mejor estilo Genma Saotome) y tenía los ojos de un color azul increíble y envidiable, con un lunar cerca del ojo derecho. Tae se ruborizó notablemente al verlo, ya que era un joven muy bien parecido. Kaoru estaba tan inmersa en su aprendizaje que apenas lo vio. Mientras el le preparaba el polvo para el dolor de cabeza al cocinero, Tae le sacaba conversación para ver si podía saber algún detalle más de este hombre tan misterioso. Parece ser que era un ex guerrero, que había abandonado el camino de la espada y luego de refugiarse en un monasterio habría aprendido el arte de curar de los monjes. Casi no sonreía y emitía un aura extraña, como de una paz casi fingida.

Tae nunca notó esto. Kaoru no lo observó con tanto detenimiento como para darse cuenta.

Como la llamaban desde el salón principal, Tae dejó al hombre con Kaoru y el cocinero. En agradecimiento, el le pidió a la joven si podía por favor darle un té, ya que le gustaría conversar un poco con ella mientras estaba por el Akabeko, ya que le llamaba la atención que fuera una mujer kendoka. Kaoru puso manos a la obra y agradeció a Kami su buena fortuna ya que té era lo único que sabía hacer sin fallar. El cocinero sonrió y les dijo que debía seguir con sus tareas, que pasen al salón privado de Tae a tomar el té.

Kaoru estuvo hablando un buen rato con el tipo, llamado Shiroki. El tenía poco tiempo en la ciudad, así que le pidió que por favor le pasara el lugar donde podría encontrarla por las dudas que necesite algún dato útil de alguien del lugar. Ella le dio la dirección de su casa y dándose cuenta de todo el tiempo transcurrido, se fue para el dojo, excusándose y pidiéndole también su dirección en caso de necesitar alguna medicación.

Luego de este encuentro, le siguieron varios. Teniendo un dojo donde ella daba clases, los accidentes y necesidades de medicinas eran bastante usuales (y Megumi no siempre estaba disponible). Ella lo mandaba a llamar a Shiroki, que siempre estaba dispuesto a darle una mano. Lo único que el le aceptaba en parte de pago era una taza de té y una buena conversación. Una vez Shiroki no apareció por un mes y Kaoru lo buscó por todos lados. Todos lo creyeron finalmente intoxicado por Kaoru y ella se sentía terriblemente culpable. Cuando finalmente apareció, dijo que había tenido que viajar pero que por ningún motivo había caído enfermo por su cocina, pero que quería probar cuanto había mejorado. Tae se sorprendió cuando Kaoru se ruborizó por el comentario. Notando esto, sonrió pícaramente.

Tae le comentó esto a Sanosuke, como quien no quiere la cosa. Que se lo contó a Megumi, mientras le entablillaba un brazo y ella soltó un pequeño comentario al respecto mientras Kenshin se trataba una herida algo fea que se hizo limpiando el cobertizo.

Cuando Kenshin, de total casualidad, rastreó al tipo para conocerle la cara, no pudo dar con el ni por casualidad.

Dos semanas más tarde, un hermano sediento de venganza entró en la vida del Kenshin-gumi. Un hermano que se creía que por derecho divino tenia el derecho de vengar a su hermana por el crimen de su esposo. Kaoru, que se vio directamente involucrada en este embrollo, conoció al que fuera cuñado de Kenshin y vió una de las caras que nos puede sacar a la luz el dolor: la de la furia extrema, la sed de venganza.

Enishi, pese a todo, tuvo un final no todo lo terrible que pudiera haber tenido. Kenshin tampoco tuvo el final que hubiese querido darle el hermano de Tomoe.

De Enishi no tuvieron más noticias. Tampoco del joven Shiroki, ya que cuando volvieron a Tokyo no lo encontraron por ningún lado. Ambos pasaron a lugar donde se queda la gente que no se olvida pero casi no se recuerda. Sanosuke siguió su camino y se convirtió en viajante, Megumi se dedicó de lleno a la medicina y Yahiko se convirtió en el heredero del Kamiya Kashin-Ryu.

Kenshin y Kaoru tuvieron a Kenji. Kenshin siguió con su estilo de vida itinerante y altruista. Kaoru estuvo para el, tanto en alma como con el cuerpo tanto en su presencia como en sus ausencias. Un día volvió para no irse más, suspirando por última vez en brazos de ella. Kaoru lo despidió con el mismo cariño que siempre le dio, sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Con Kenji en Kyoto bajo el ala de Seijuro Hiko, ella no contaba ni siquiera con la compañía de su único hijo.

Entonces, la noche luego del funeral, miraba la entrada de su casa sin saber con seguridad a quien estar esperando. Megumi le dijo que no debería quedarse sola. Por su condición, ella le ofreció quedarse en su casa, para poder cuidarla. Kaoru se negó amablemente y le dijo que prefería quedarse en su casa, que estaba todo bien.

Kaoru, siendo honesta, odiaba quedarse sola en su casa. Los fantasmas del pasado, de Kenshin ausente (ahora, para siempre) y de saber que si se caía redonda se darían cuenta de su predicamento días después la aterraban. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella, enferma, sintiéndose viejísima, en esa casa enorme…

¿Qué hacer? Ella no quería ser una carga para los demás…

Mientras tomaba un té con todos esos pensamientos como un enjambre de abejas en la cabeza, vio que alguien tocaba el portón de la entrada. Ella estaba acostumbrada desde siempre a llevar su bokken consigo, pero hoy sencillamente no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Estaba tan cansada, tan triste…tan sola.

En eso, se abrió la puerta. Un hombre alto, con una mochila grande la miraba por debajo de un gran sombrero de bambú. En un ataque de esperanza tuvo la loca idea de que Sanosuke venía a visitarla pero eso era tan improbable como que ese que estuviera allí fuera el Emperador. Entonces, lo miró pacientemente, esperando que diga o haga algo. Hubo un largo silencio. El empezó a acercarse, casi hasta llegar a ella, quedando a aproximadamente medio metro. Cuando estuvo a esa distancia, ella pudo notar que el traía unos anteojos por debajo del sombrero y que su ropa de viaje estaba impecable. Cuando se sacó el sombrero, cayó de rodillas ante ella un Enishi visiblemente emocionado, que la miraba con sus impresionantes ojos azules.

Kaoru se quebró al verlo, y se tiró en sus brazos, abrazándolo largamente. Fue un momento que si alguien lo hubiese pensado hace 15 años atrás, nadie hubiese sospechado. Pero ellos lo sintieron único y tan natural como respirar. Luego de haberse calmado, Kaoru lo invitó a pasar y tomar un té, sonriendo picaramente. Enishi aceptó y fueron hacia la cocina.

El le habló de sus constantes viajes a China, donde manejaba el negocio de sus padres adoptivos. Le dijo que no estaba más en la mafia, pero que de vez en cuando sus pares lo llamaban para pedirle asesoramiento en "operativos especiales". Kaoru no pudo evitar la cara reprobatoria, a lo que el le contestó con encogerse los hombros. Ella le dijo que llevaba una vida terriblemente tranquila, que se sentía una extraña consigo misma. En eso, le agarró un ataque de tos y el notó que en el pañuelo donde había tosido habían quedado rastros de sangre. Ella lo miró y suspiró, pero el no le pidió explicaciones. Le contó que se había encargado de hacer todas las averiguaciones. El le contó, entonces, que desde ya hace un tiempo que tiene contacto con Megumi, que el se encarga de proveerla de las mejores medicaciones de China a cambio de saber como está de salud. Kaoru se sintió halagada y expuesta, como si de repente le dijeran que vivió en una caja de cristal toda su adultez, al completo escrutinio de una persona que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí. El le pidió que no se enoje, pero que no podía evitar sentirse responsable de ella, ya que no podía confiar en Kenshin para cuidarla. Entonces ella, con una sonrisa, le dijo que tal vez era momento de blanquear que tanto el como Shiroki eran la misma persona, que sin lunar y con el pelo blanco era tan apuesto como el joven curandero.

El se sorprendió que se haya dado cuenta, pero más aun que no le haya dicho nada. Llegaron a la conclusión que ambos estuvieron todo este tiempo danzando a su alrededor siguiendo ese juego inocente de las escondidas. Ella le dijo que se había dado cuenta de las incontables veces en las que sintió su presencia en las noches más horribles de su enfermedad, cuidándola cuando incluso su esposo no estaba para ella. El le dijo de todas las veces en las que la soñaba sonriendo mientras tomaban agua fría luego de ir a curar a los chicos del dojo vecino, preguntándose como una mujer tan increíble podía atarse espiritualmente a alguien que no la merece. Que odiaba a Kenshin por eso, porque sin querer se sentía atraido por una mujer que se marchitaría como Tomoe al lado de Kenshin. Una joven que le sacaba el sueño y a veces le hacía olvidar que estaba ahí para espiarla y llevar a cabo su venganza.

Kaoru, suspirando y con el dolor en el pecho de la muerte de Kenshin, le dijo que todo era muy pronto. Enishi, con una emoción casi adolescente de tenerla tan cerca, pensaba que todo ese tiempo le había pasado muy lento.

Yahiko se sintió genuinamente aliviado una vez que fue a visitar a Kaoru a su casa y Enishi le abrió la puerta. Ya no era el hombre consumido por la furia que conociera tiempo atrás, con ganas asesinas de eliminar a Kenshin de la faz de la tierra. Se sentía agradecido por esa misma perseverancia que hacía que cuidara de su única figura materna y que diera lo que Kenshin siempre falló en darle, que fue cariño. Kaoru no quería ser una carga para Enishi, el seguía siendo el tipo vertiginosamente apuesto que fuera hace un tiempo y no quería ser un lastre, más siendo que ella se sentía una bolsa de huesos más que una mujer. Las veces que iban al mercado, ella notaba con celos las miradas de las jóvenes. Enishi era un hombre frío puertas afuera, pero el más calido dentro de su casa. Sabía que tenía ese potencial y ella se lo estaba sacando a alguien que pudiera aprovecharlo…

Pero Enishi no quería saber nada de eso. Nada. Más que nada cuando esperó por quince años, en silencio, que ella hiciera con otro la vida que deseaba para el.

Un día Kaoru tuvo un ataque horrible y estuvo muy medicada. Enishi parecía el tigre furioso que conociera alguna vez y Kaoru no tenía la fuerza para calmarlo. Megumi le rogó a ella que le hiciera caso de una vez y le dejara llevarla a China, donde si tenían una forma mucho más eficiente de curarla.

Ese día Enishi lloró como un niño pidiéndole que no se deje morir. Kaoru no podía resistirse a ese amor que el le profesaba. Esa misma noche ella le prometió que viajaría con el, que saldrían al día siguiente, bajo una única condición.

Ya en China, Enishi mira desde el ventanal de su casa un enorme jardín ornamental. En el ve a Kaoru que está eligiendo unas flores, armando un ramo con mucho cuidado. Está mucho mejor de su enfermedad, pero los médicos no prometieron curarla, sino darle la mejor vida posible. Con tristeza se dirige hacia ella y escucha que tose y corre a buscarla. Ella se dobla de dolor y cae de rodillas al suelo. El la agarra y se da cuenta que pesa lo mismo que una pluma. Los grandes ojos azules de ella lo miran con dulzura y un amor que nunca proyectaron hacia Kenshin, que es tan suyo como lo es cada parte de su cuerpo. Enishi la abraza con fuerza y le dice hasta quedarse sin aliento todo lo que la ama. Ella se odia en ese momento, se aferra a sus brazos con toda la fuerza que le queda en el cuerpo y lo besa. Le jura que lo ama y que quisiera morir en ese instante, en sus brazos, junto a la persona que le dio tanta felicidad sin pedir nada a cambio, que odia hacerlo tan infeliz. El siente el perfume de las flores en su mano y se estremece de angustia.

Enishi la agarra con fuerza y desenfunda su espada que traía en la espalda. Los atraviesa a ambos de un solo golpe, con muchísima fuerza. Kaoru sonrie agradecida y le dice que lo ama con todo el corazón, que nunca fue tan feliz que estando a su lado.

Yahiko recibe una carta, un mes después. Era de Kaoru. En ella le cuenta las innumerables veces que le pidió a Enishi que deje de salvarla y que el lo único que quiere es verlo feliz. Entonces, agobiado con sus pedidos, le dijo que el día que ella junte un ramo de las flores favoritas de Tomoe, el debería dejar de querer salvarla. Ella le prometió que ese día sería en que lo ame más que nunca y quiera dejarlo libre.

Junto con esa carta le llegaron dos flores secas, una orquídea y un jazmín. Yahiko se queda petrificado, entendiendo el significado. Recordó que Kaoru siempre tenía orquídeas frescas en el dojo luego de la aparición de Kenshin. Eran la flor de Tomoe, que el dejaba para no olvidar su pasado y como recordatorio de no involucrarse con Kaoru. Y cuando desapareció Kenshin de ese plano físico, Enishi tomó el lugar de florista, para no olvidar darle una vida plena a Kaoru, la que su hermana nunca pudo tener.

En eso, se percató que siempre sintió un perfume muy hermoso en el jardín del fondo, pero pensaba que era de la casa vecina y corrió a ver que era. Y se encontró una plantación increíble de orquídeas, prolijamente cuidadas.

Al día siguiente, Yahiko recibía una segunda carta, esta vez de Enishi. Explicaba que Kaoru sin querer le había dado el mejor regalo que le dieran alguna vez y que no se arrepentía de quitarle la vida según el deseo de ella, porque el pensaba morir a su lado. Y si bien no era tan soberbio como para pensar que Kami lo mandara al mismo cielo que ella siendo que el era un suicida, le gustaba creer que Kaoru haría tanto lio en el Paraiso, hasta que les permitan estar juntos.

Le pedía que por favor cuidara mucho de las flores que Kaoru le envió. Y que tenía una residencia para el y Kenji en China, para cuando quisiera visitarla. Que lamentaba que ellos no pudieran estar ahí para recibirlos.

En donde se encontraban las orquídeas un día nació, tímido, un jazmín. Nadie sabe quien lo plantó, pero creció estupendamente. Ambas plantas crecían y florecían todo el año, para la perplejidad de los conocedores. Yahiko montó un pequeño altar, que tenía las flores que Kaoru le enviara y que se llenaba de luciérnagas en las noches de verano.

Fin

* * *

Uff, adoro a Enishi, se los dije?

Y Kaoru es tan hermosa como personaje. Es genial.

Espero que les haya gustado! Como pequeña referencia, Genma Saotome es de la serie Ranma 1/2. Si lo buscan en Google les sale enseguida. ¿Se imaginan a Enishi con esos anteojotes?

Nos estamos leyendo!

Kirara26


End file.
